The Toon Kids Mystery Solving Agency
by CrazyCartoonCartoonguy
Summary: a group of kids (Ed, Edd, Eddy, Penny Proud, Timmy Turner and Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the animated series)) form a group called The Toon Kids Mystery Agency and solve mysteries after being blamed for a crime they didnt commit. features cameos by other cartoon characters which ones? youll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: after being blamed for vandalism on school property at the Toon Academy (a boarding school for cartoon kids). A group of kids are sent to detention and bond after getting to know each other. Eventually they all get suspended and they team up in order to clear up their good names and catch the culprit which is a teen gang called Minor Assassins. **

**Characters**

**Eddy- is the greedy, narcissistic selfish leader of the Eds. Eddy loves money and being in charge deep down he cares about his friends and cherishes their friendship.**

**Edd (a.k.a Double D) - the brains of the group and also a member of the Eds. Edd is very shy but very kind hearted kid who has a highly specific interest of science he also has a crush on Sabrina but she is oblivious to this.**

**Ed- the tall dimwitted member of the group who is also a member of Eds. Ed has a positive attitude but can also be very absent minded and naïve. Ed also has a love for comic books and B movies and sometimes his imagination gets the best of him. His super strength makes up for his idiotic personality. Sometimes the gang gets annoyed by his antics. **

**Timmy Turner-youngest member of the group, he is an average 10 year old kid that no one understands. He is a proud and arrogant child but is also very clever. When the gang is in trouble, he often poofs up something that can help them (usually by the help of his fairies who sometimes appear). Even though he can be as immature as Ed or Eddy, he can also be very brave and heroic.**

**Sabrina Spellman- she is very pretty and outgoing and has a caring personality. She is also a half witch/half mortal which is a secret she keeps from the gang. She is Double D's love interest. **

**Penny Proud- an average teenage girl who is embarrassed by how her father Oscar acts. When she first appears, she is a new student at Toon Academy she quickly forms a bond with the other kids, she is also seen as very intelligent using her brains and street smarts whenever there is a problem. **


	2. The Scene of the Crime

**The Scene of the Crime**

Our story begins at the prestigious Toon Academy, a school for cartoon kids. The world's most famous cartoon characters attend this school from the kids from Recess to the Teen Titans. We see three students walking down the hallway, the first one was the tallest and wore a green jacket with a red and white shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes he had joyus idiotic grin on his face his name is Ed. The second one wore a black ski cap with an orange shirt with a tie, purple shorts and blue shoes his name Is Edd (also known as Double D). He was excited for another school year. The third one was very short and had three hairs on his head and wore a yellow shirt, blue shorts and red tennis shoes his name is Eddy. He was very annoyed and had a "I Really Wish I Weren't here right now "look on his face.

"Oh isn't this exciting fellows? Another year of academic wonder I can't wait to start hitting the books." Double D said with glee.

"Yayy Stinky books, Stinky books." Ed chanted bouncing around like an idiot.

"This bites, why did summer have to end so early? We could have been making more scams." Eddy grumbled.

Outside, we see a ten year old boy with buckteeth and a pink hat walking on a sidewalk to the Toon Academy his name is Timmy Turner. Timmy was wearing a green backpack with a pink watch. These items were actually his magical fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda in disguise.

"Cheer up sport, I'm sure your first day of school won't be all bad." Wanda said, trying to cheer up Timmy you just transferred to The Toon Academy.

"Yeah I guess you're right Wanda, who knows maybe I'll like it here." Timmy said.

We soon see another student arrive at the school stepping out of a car; this student was a 14 year old girl who wore a red jacket with a white t shirt underneath, red skirt and red shoes. Her name is Penny Proud.

"Thanks for the ride to school mom and dad." Penny said to her parents Trudy and Oscar Proud.

"You're welcome sweetie see you after school." Trudy said. "bye baby girl," Oscar said to his daughter.

The car drove off as Penny walked to school, but the car quickly came back to the stop as Oscar yelled from his window, "REMEMBER NO BOYS!" and drove off.

A couple of girls who were watching this were snickering as Penny sunk her head in embarrassment.

The last student arriving was a girl with long blonde hair and wore a purple long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her name is Sabrina Spellman. Sabrina was talking on her cel phone to her aunts.

"Ok I promise I won't use magic in school. Bye Aunt Hilda, bye Aunt Zelda." Sabrina hung up her phone and continued walking. What many people didn't know was that Sabrina was actually half mortal/half witch and she made a promise to her aunts to not use her magic in school.

Back inside the school, we catch up with the Eds again.

"Hey guys I'm going outside for a minute before class start." Eddy informed his two friends as he walked off.

"Let's go follow him Ed, just in case he doesn't get himself into anymore trouble." Double D said to Ed.

"E-I-E-I-O." Ed randomly singed as he ran behind Double D.

As the Eds walked outside, they couldn't help but notice something interesting.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Cool" Ed said in amazement

Before them stood a large graffiti painting at the side of the school, in big red and black letters, the graffiti said M-A RULZ.

"Good lord, what kind of hooligan would deface school property like this? Not to mention their poor spelling." Double D said.

Eddy spotted a red paint can on the floor and picked it up.

"Cool." Timmy said as he walked up to the three Ed boys. "You guys have some awesome skills."

"We didn't do this." Eddy informed him while Ed and Double D nodded in agreement.

"Hey what happened here?" Sabrina asked, as she walked up to the four boys.

"These guys just finished this awesome graffiti" Timmy said.

"I told you we didn't do this." Eddy said beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey that looks kinda tight." Penny complimented as she noticed the wall and walked over.

"If you guys didn't do this then who?" Timmy asked.

"Indeed who did do this?" Double D asked.

The six kids were alarmed by a voice of the principal.

"HEY YOU KIDS." Hollywood (2 Stupid Dogs) the principal yelled as he saw Eddy with a paint can in his hand, "MY OFFICE NOW."


	3. Suspension

** Suspension**

In the principal's office, we see Ed, Edd, Eddy, Penny, Sabrina and Timmy in chairs with a light over them in the style of an interrogation scene in a crime drama. Principal Hollywood was taking roll on his clipboard.

"Skipper"

"Here" said Eddy

"Marion"

"Present" said Double D

"Horace"

"Buttered Toast" said Ed.

As Hollywood stared at Ed confusingly, he continued to take roll.

"Proud"

"Here" said Penny

"Turner"

"Here" said Timmy

"Spellman."

"Here" said Sabrina, as she said this, Double D had hearts in his eyes and smiled awkwardly he was In love.

"Now the reason I called you all in here is because you all committed the act of vandalism on school property, look at you kids causing trouble, well isn't that cute BUT ITS WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG." Hollywood yelled as the kids fell over their chairs.

"We didn't do that; it was like that when we got here." Eddy protested.

"You expect me to believe that."

"I really must concur with Eddy, Principal Hollywood sir." Double D stood up and spoke. "None of us were responsible for that graffiti drawing, and I for one would never do something as dastardly as defacing school property."

"Suck up" Eddy fake coughed.

Eddy, Timmy and Ed giggled as Double D glared at them.

"Well until further notice you six are suspended." Hollywood stated

"SUSPENDED?!" the six kids exclaimed.

After school, the kids walk down the sidewalk on their way to their respective homes talking about the events that happened.

"I can't believe we got suspended and for something we didn't even do no less." Eddy said.

"You know Hollywood he really loves that school he would flip if someone damaged it." Penny said

"So what are we gonna do we can't tell our folks we got suspended?" Sabrina asked.

"Then we'll just have to take matters into our own hands." Eddy suggested.

Ed, Double D, Timmy, Penny and Sabrina all shot confused glances at each other.

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Penny asked.

"Simple, we solve the mystery to catch the punk that framed us, lets meet up tomorrow but where should we meet."

"Might I suggest my house, my parents always depart for work when I'm at school." Double D suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet at Double D's house the next day, so they all went their separate ways to go home and said goodbye to each other.

"Bye new friends." Ed waved happily

"See you tomorrow Double D." Sabrina waved to Edd and the other two Eds as she walked away.

"Bye Sabrina." Double D said as he watched Sabrina walk away (not in a creepy way) there was something about her that was so bewitching but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled with hearts in his eyes, upon seeing this Eddy and Ed giggled.

"Let's go Romeo." Eddy said as he grabbed Double D by the collar and ran home.

Ed skipped behind him chanting "Double D and Sabrina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G HIJKLMNOP."

**First off I'm really glad you guys like the story so far, second I know this chapter is unbelievably short but I'll make it up with the next chapter. But remember don't hesitate to give me suggestions. I'm also thinking of what characters I should use for the Minor Assassins characters. **


	4. The Real Culprits

The next day everyone was scheduled to meet at Double D's house, as Double D said goodbye to his parents he walked out the house to pretend he was going to school he hid in some bushes to wait until his parents leave for work. As his parents went to their respective cars and drove to their jobs, he got out of the bushes to dust himself off.

"Oh, filthy filthy filthy, I can't believe I'm skipping school mother and father would be so annoyed if they found out." The sock hatted Ed complained.

Double D walked back to his house to sneak back in and he looked at his watch, "The others should be arriving right about-"

Ding-Dong

"Now"

Double D opened to door and in came Ed, Eddy, Timmy, Penny and Sabrina they all greeted him especially Sabrina.

"Hey Double D" greeted Sabrina.

"S-S-salutations Sabrina" Double D stammered. Ed and Eddy were watching all this and giggled and made kissing noises.

"Um please everyone make yourselves at home" Double D said.

"Awesome place you got here Double D" Timmy complimented as he jumped on the couch

"Yeah it's very um organized" Penny said as she noticed the labels on everything.

"Thank you my parents like me to keep everything in order." Double D explained.

"If we're all done chit chatting, we need to figure out what are we gonna do about clearing our names" Eddy spoke up.

"First let's look at the facts, if the graffiti was already there and none of us did it, then it must have been someone associated with M-A remember it said M-A Rulz?" Sabrina stated.

"Yeah but who are M-A?" Timmy asked.

"The best way to find out is with the help of the internet" Double D answered as he walked to another room and pulled out his laptop. He went to the kitchen table to sit down and everyone gathered around him then he started up his laptop.

"IT LIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVES….Cool" Ed shouted as the laptop came on as everyone stared at him.

"Is he like this all the time?" Sabrina asked Eddy.

"You don't know the half of it"

Double D looked up all the information he could on the internet, luckily he was able to find a police report on the so called M-A.

"Intriguing according to my research, the M-A or Minor Assassins as they are called, are a teen gang that has been wreaking havoc all over town and look here are the profiles right here." Double D said as he clicked on all of the profiles and everyone gasped in shock when they find out who the Minor Assassins were.

"The Kanker Sisters!" the Eds exclaimed.

"Francis!" Timmy exclaimed.

"The Gross Sisters!" Penny exclaimed.

"Slugloafe" Sabrina exclaimed. (For those who don't know who slugloathe is he was a bully character in Sabrina the Animated Series)

"Amazing, the Minor Assassians are our own bullies" Penny said.

"Now all we gotta do is tell Hollywood and then he'll lift our suspension" Timmy said.

"It won't be that easy you know how stubborn Hollywood is he's not gonna listen to us" Sabrina explained.

"Then its up to us, all we gotta do is find there hideout and report them to the police, Double D anything on where they stay at?" Eddy asked.

"Negative Eddy, all I could find is their description and their pictures"

"Well we just gotta look for them ourselves" Eddy said as he opened the door and everyone walked out.

"Am I the only one who finds it odd we are looking for our old tormentors?" Timmy asked

Everyone gulped.

**I apologize if the story starts off a little slow and all the characters do is talk, but I'm trying to think of an appropriate way to keep things going and to think of a good exciting climax I also want to put focus on the Double D/Sabrina romance without it being too forced or phoned in im usually not a fan of pairings or shippings but this one seems interesting. But if you got any thoughts or criticisms feel free to talk to me.**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

hey guys it's me you're probably wondering where I've been and why haven't i finished The Toon Kids Mystery Solving Agency well there are two reasons one is that there are alot things going on in my life right now I've been struggling to look for a job and i start school in a week. The second reason is that i haven't thought of a proper way of ending it. So I'm putting this story up for adoption and anyone who would like to continue and put their spin on it is more than welcome.


End file.
